Our Eternity Of Compassionate Souls
by A. G. Moria
Summary: Ashlethen Moria is the only child of Gecko Moria is now living in and going to school under the sea. Having always been by her father's side is a total shock to her when she's not. Luckily a certain Fishman and his crew are there as well to help her out a bit. HordyXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Moving Around

**One Piece doesn't belong to me and that goes with the characters, but I own my own character!**

My name is Ashlethen Gecko Grace Moria but most people have the option of calling me Ash, Ashes, Ashley, or Ashlethen. Pick one of my names and call me that I really don't care as long as it's those three choices. I am the only child of Gecko Moria and I'm an it, but that just means that I have a males chest and build and the rest is female shit.

As for a fact I never knew my mother since she died in child birth but she must've been a Fishman since I have light blue coloring for skin color, shark teeth, gills, webbed feet and hands, and a shark's fin coming out of my back. Although all I have from my father are his horns, shadowy eyes, purple nails, and laugh. My hair's brown with an inch of the tips of it being blood red while I have stitches running around my neck since an accident that happened to me when I was born.

I also have my father's power of the Kage-Kage devilfruit or Shadow-Shadow devilfruit as it's also called. Weirdly enough I can swim around in water while he can't. Something about genes or whatever crap.

Anyway…

It's been fifteen years since my birth and three months after my birthday on the last day of May and so far my father's taken me to live on Fishman Island for a couple of years. Too bad we didn't make it through customs and now I have to live down in the Fishman District for a couple of years.

Father's smaller ship Embarked was anchored a bit out of sight of the district as I said my goodbyes to the servants and my parent.

"I can't believe you're making me live here"! I ranted.

"Ashlethen please try and understand that your mother always wanted you to come and learn at Fishman Island". Father said.

"Does that mean she's a Fishman"!? I questioned.

"Listen we're not fighting about this right now young one"! He barked. "I'll never speak of her personally and you know that! Besides my little baby coming to live here isn't easy for me"!

"Father I'm fifteen years old I'm not your baby anymore"! I barked.

He grabbed me and held me up to his face. At first he glared at me about my remark but then quickly smirk as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This move isn't easy for me either father"! I whimpered. "I'll miss you like crazy"!

I let go of his neck and he kissed me on top of the head.

"Oh you'll always be my little baby young one". Father smirked. "Truly if it were any word other than your mother's I wouldn't dare let you leave my side little one. Just remember I'll be back in a couple of years to pick you up. Until then study hard and don't forget that you can write to me anytime about anything little one".

Following another long hug and a few more kisses on top of the head I grabbed my stuff and hooked my own giant scissors onto my belt before one last hug before leaving the ship. Once I was about a mile away from the ship I watched as Embarked sailed off and back up to Thriller Bark. I quickly prayed for a safe journey for my father's return to our main ship and then turned around to the gloomy looking district.

"Well maybe it won't be that bad being away from the servants and father". I said.

Then I recalled my very close zombie friends Gyoro, Nin, Bao, and Hildon and was nearly brought to tears over the long time I'll be gone. Thankfully I recalled that I was supposed to find my school, find our my classes, teachers, and where I would be staying.

"Hopefully I'll come back to Thriller Bark with tons of stories about my fun time here". I tried being cheery. "That is if I do have a fun time here at all". Dammit I wasn't helping myself.

After wondering through the district for a few hours I finally found the school. Note: Never take directions from a Blowfish Fishman dressed in a robe.

The building seemed about ready to cave in on itself but I entered it anyway. It looked a little bit better on the inside but not by much. Lockers were broken and dented while classrooms didn't even have a door on the hinges of the walls. Every glass item around this joint was broken into a million pieces, but let's just say the wall were luck to be standing still.

I finally found a teacher around this place and questioned him about the classes. He was a Carp Fishman.

"Yo teacher dude where do the students go around here to learn"? I asked him.

"You must be new". He sighed. "Listen kid not a lot of kids come here so everyone that does receives the same schedule, same teachers, and same classes. Here take one".

He handed me a piece of paper with the list of classes and who they were taught by at what times.

"Have you never been to school here before kid"? He questioned.

"I've always been homeschooled by my father until he made me go here". I said.

"Hm, well have a great first day of school in about an hour". He stated.

Once he walked off I looked at the paper and my first class actually started in an hour.

Subject 1: History 

Teacher: Mr. Bat

Room: A6

"Mr. Bat"? I smirked. "What the hell I thought this was a school run by fish not mammals".

Either way I ended up walking down to room A6 and much to my surprise I found an actual door leading into the room. I knocked on the door and heard a glass bottle break after I did that.

"Come on in you lazy student"! The teacher yelled out.

"_The man must be drunk"!_ I thought.

Upon entering the room I saw that a couple of students were already here. None seemed friendly enough to where you could sit next to them without worrying about your wallet being shanghaied. So I just sat down at the seat closest to the room where no one was sitting near.

After arranging my stuff into a pile of some sort I looked around the room. No posters, no colors other than black and gray, a drunk teacher, and only about eight students in the whole classroom. Really now I felt a bit homesick and concerned about how much money father left me with.

Given about another ten minutes I broke out one of my own books from home and started reading it. Once I finished the fourth chapter I found that five guys of the other students sat around me reading over my shoulders.

I turned around and ended up being face to face with a Squid Man who was wearing a helmet. Quickly I just turned back to the front of the class and then found my head turned to my right by someone another boy.

"The name's Hordy, Hordy Jones". He smirked with a devil grin. "And your name"?

"Pick from Ash, Ashes, Ashley, or Ashlethen". I smirked back.

This boy had a heartwarming feeling to him that I loved. Similar to the feeling father gave off to me.

"Whoa if you have three names then what's your full name"? Another boy asked.

"My full name's Ashlethen Gecko Grace Moria". I said.

"Damn I like this girl; she's got spirit-ch". The Squid Man laughed.

"So what are the rest of you called"? I questioned.

Hordy pointed to the small shark kid to the purple shark to the hammer head kid and ended at the squid.

"Daruma, Zeo, Dosun, and Ikaros are those four's names". Hordy stated.

"Nice to meet the five of you". I smirked.

"No it's nice of the five of us to have met you". Hordy smirked back.

"Ah stop being such a gentleman dude"! Daruma barked. "Besides Mr. Bat is waking up from his intoxication now"!

I looked to the front of the classroom and the teacher had dragged himself off of the floor and was struggling to hold onto his desk.

"I'd like to welcome you all back to History class and to welcome those who're here for the first time". Mr. Bat said with a bit of slur. "Now let's begin"!

**Till the next chapter my readers! Review till then!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Continuation from where the last chapter left off from…**

Mr. Bat had one of the other students who I didn't know the name of yet go grab him a beer while the rest of us just continued to chat.

"So Ashley I've never seen you around the district before," Zeo questioned. "Where're you from horned girl"?

"I'm from a small foggy island in the middle of the Grand Line". I said. "My father and I live there until he made me come here to learn".

"Oi who is your father Ash"? Daruma asked.

I smirked, "Baka didn't you hear what my last name was? Well either way I'm the daughter a Lord Shichibukai Gecko Moria".

"Intriguing family Ashlethen". Hordy grunted. "Really now I must ask why you're really down here".

I leaned towards Hordy and whispered into his ear, "None of your fucking business". Then I leaned back in my seat glared at him for asking that same question again since I already said the damn answer. All he did was just shrugged off the curse, lean back in own seat, and pulled his hat over his head.

When the student got back with the beer Mr. Bat called me up to the front of the classroom in a slurred voice.

"Who are you since I've never seen you before in my life"? He asked.

"Ashlethen Moria is my name". I said leaving my middle names out of this.

"Well Ashley it's an honor to have a child of a Warlord here". Mr. Bat said with slur. "Although don't be expecting an special treatment".

Really I only glared at the half drunk teacher before me since I obviously knew that stupid fucking fact. He then pointed for me to return to my seat and I cursed underneath my breath as I sat back down.

"Now you may all be thinking I'm not going to be teaching anything because I'm drunk right now". Mr. Bat said. "Wrong! Listen get to work on reading the first chapter in your textbooks that are right next to the door"!

I slowly raised my hand and it caught his eye.

"Yes you Ashes what is it"? He asked.

"Um yeah I have no clue about where you guys are with the whole history thing so..." I said.

The teacher smirked and pointed to the only girl in the class. He then shouted, "You, Teary, help this new student out"!

The girl moved her desk beside my own on my left. She had black long hair, dark blue eyes, and sharp teeth like myself.

"Well like Mr. Bat said I'm Teary, Teary Nightingale". She said. "I'm a Vandellia Cirrhosa Fishman, and you are Ashley but what are you"?

I smirked, "I'm Great White Shark Fishman".

Hordy turned my head back to face him again and I saw his blood red eyes had lit up. "Really Ashlethen well so am I. Funny isn't it"? I heard what he said but when he released my chin from his grip I was still a bit lost in his eyes.

Teary tapped me on the shoulder a few times before I finally returned to my senses. When I looked back at the girl she was only smirking at something else and looked at me before I could see what caught her interest.

"So do you know anything about our past history"? She questioned.

"Only some parts here and there". I sighed a bit embarrassed.

"No problem just start with page one in the book and you'll understand". Teary grinned.

She went back to her own reading and I opened a dusty looking book to the page that she told me to turn to and I found nothing but a picture. The picture had enormous fish swimming around in a huge circle with a small number of Fishmen and Merfolk looking at them.

"Sea Kings outlining where the island should be built". I whispered.

As I continued to read I found that the beast were summoned by the ocean to help our kind out in their time of need. That time of need was when our kind vanished into the ocean to escape the human's wrath from the surface above. We were being hunted like animal for the human's infatuation for eye candy. The beauty of mermaids and strong appearance of mermen were especially caught by the human's eyes. When it came to the Fishmen though the humans still saw us as eye candy but they mostly just saw us as animals in a crude hunting game of theirs. Our ancestors were caged, killed, beaten, and driven into the sea by these humans.

"Alright class get the hell out of here and come back tomorrow"! Mr. Bat yelled.

Teary helped me with my things as I was getting through the last sentences of the first chapter.

"Dammit I don't know what to feel right now"! I raged. "Anger, sorrow, or murderous are my three top choices so far"!

"Don't let the humans get to you Ash," Teary tried to calm me. "If you allow that to happen then your rage will get the better of you. Like those boys over there".

She pointed to the five guys I was talking to earlier and sighed before she continued.

"Those boys go around the district trying to find humans to kill". She explained. "I don't know why though but those creatures must've done something traumatizing in order for those guys to be obsessed with their death. Zeo is the only one you can have a logical conversation with though".

Teary looked back over to the boys and found Zeo leaning up against the wall with his hand dug inside his pockets. He was wearing no shirt and his small number of abs were showing.

"Holy hell you like him". I smirked.

"Yeah well shut up about it and I'll help you to your dorm". Teary hissed.

"_Awesome I get a dorm room". _I thought. _"This school may look like shit but at least it has its ups. Its people especially". _My eyes trailed back to the five guys as I walked out the door following behind Teary.

The girl showed me to the room right next to hers saying it was empty and free to use. There weren't a lot of rooms on the hallway either and I didn't think that this one side was just for girls either, but hell what did I care I was an it.

As I opened the door up I saw the room was clean and had its own bathroom inside of it. "Sweet a waterbed". I smirked looking upon the swishing bed.

After setting my stuff down I turned back to Teary who was about to head out the door.

"Oi I have a quick question"! I said.

"Shoot".

"How come most people don't come here"? I questioned.

She sighed, "Most people only come here to become nobles, traveling merchants, and well that's pretty much it to it. Oh and our next class starts in about an hour so don't be late Ash". With the wave of her hand she closed my door and I jumped onto the waterbed in order to relieve a bit of strain from my back.

"Dammit I can't take those hard wooden seats". I groaned. "They're killing my spinal cord. It's a good thing I only have classes three days out of the whole week".

I stretched out on the bed and let almost everyone of my bones pop. So maybe this new lifestyle wouldn't completely suck. Well really I just hoped that it wouldn't suck at all. At least I found something to get me to stay here, new friends.

**Till the next chapter my readers! You may review now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Life's Just Batty

**Continuation from the second chapter…**

With about thirty minutes left to get to class I unpacked the last of my stuff. Everything I remember putting inside my bags was there but an extra item was stuffed into my suitcase. I took out a little piece of bubble coral and found that it was used on a tiny Black Box fragment, but as I poked at it the thing popped and revealed a cage.

"Oi what the hell did father put in here"? I questioned.

As I took the cage cover off I saw a little shadow bat staring at me from within. It looked exactly like the ones I would use in battle but a bit smaller, so more like a pet. I poked the thing with my finger to see if it was still alive after having been in seawater and I found gills on its neck.

"Awesome….weird….but still awesome". I smirked. "Hey little guy it seems as if we're both freaks with shadow powers".

My finger got in range of its mouth and it bit me- HOLY CRAP IT BIT ME!

"DAMN MOTHER OF HOLY FUCK GET THE FUCKING HELL OFF OF MY FINGER YOU LITTLE BASTARD"! I cursed.

After flailing my hand around for a couple of seconds I slammed my fist against the wall and the bat came off. It watched me from the waterbed as I cursed some more and then pointed my chewed finger at the thing that bit it.

"YOU BASTARD"! I hissed a bit hysterical. "FEEL THE FORCE OF MY BACKHAND BATTY"!

Right as my fist almost got to hit the small thing I stopped only to find my door being swung open by the Hammerhead known as Dosun. Instantly I stuffed the bat inside my pants' pocket before he could see it and acted as casual as much as I could.

"DAMMIT DOESN'T ANYONE KNOCK AROUND THIS PLACE"!? I roared.

"Well I'm sorry next time I'll remember to bring a fruit basket when I visit-dosun". Dosun said then went into a shout. "Come on you our next class is starting in a few minutes and if we don't hurry we'll be late-dosun"!

He dragged me out of my room and slammed the door before he drug me down the hallways off half of the school. Before I knew it he finally let go of my hand and I found us in a large open room that had bubble coating from the windows to the entrance. Ten other students, so twelve students in all in this classroom plus a teacher. Dosun walked over towards the other four that I met previously and I managed to bring myself up and off of the ground. Then I yanked my schedule out of my other pocket and read the damn thing before anything else happened.

Subject: Fighting

Teacher: Mr. Kutsuu

Room: M2

Carefully I put my paper back in my pocket and went to walk towards Hordy and the guys when a backhand was enforced on the back of my neck. Instantly I ended up being slammed against the wall across the room. The others just looked who was behind me and didn't say a word as he approached his desk.

"WHAT THE HELL"!? I roared.

"Watch your tongue young shisou"! He scolded. "To think I thought that Mr. Bat was just blathering in his drunken slur again when he told me there was a child of a Warlord here! You may be able to fight at full devilfruit power in here but don't forget who the master is around here, besides that wouldn't had happened if you weren't wearing shoes on my mat"!

I looked up and saw Mr. Kutsuu sitting at his desk that was lowered to the floor and that also had no chair. The teacher was staring and glaring right back at me and he tore his gaze away only to start the class.

"Sit down the lot of you"! He barked.

Everyone sat down like they were dogs, but I sat down last just to tick him off. Teary moved right next to me and she seemed like she was completely scared of what was going to happen in this class.

"Ashlethen I hope you like endless fighting," She whispered. "Cause this class is nothing more than that. I really hate fighting".

"SILENCE"! Mr. Kutsuu thundered. "This is my domain! If you wish to leave then you must prove to me that you can defend yourself! The world without water above us is simply death waiting for you all! Quickly pair up, beat your partner senseless, and sit down when he or she's begging for mercy with blood trickling from their mouth"!

Teary looked over to me to see an expression of disapproval but instead she found her eyes light up in fear. I was smirking from ear to ear with my sharp fangs showing. The deep darkness in my eyes seemed to swirl around when the teacher said beat someone senseless.

To save Teary from blood loss I decided to not choose her, but when I went around trying to find a partner my shoulder was grabbed by the teacher's hand. When I stopped glaring at him again I found that everyone in the room had someone and I was the last person.

"Is there someone without someone to beat the shit out of"!? Mr. Kutsuu questioned.

A single hand went up and I slapped my face when I saw who it was. He threw me on Hordy and I found two muscular arms wrap around me to hold me up. Instantly I shoved myself off of him and took a few steps back for my personal space zone to be secure.

"Hordy Jones you'll be Ashlethen Moria's partner"! The teacher said. "Hope you all like your new sparing partners because you'll be stuck with them for the rest of the year! Now start beating each other up people"!

Without warning I found a hand thrown into my gut only to have its owner be baffled when I fazed and the punch went right threw me. I then slammed my own fist right into the ground. Hordy questioned this for a second but toppled over in pain when he found that I had dented his shadow even further into the floor.

"Ashlethen no devilfruit powers"! Mr. Kutsuu barked.

"How in the name of hell am I supposed to fight without them"!? I yelled. "They work instinctively"!

"That's what I'm trying to teacher the lot of you"! He shot back. "This class is about fighting and fighting styles"!

"_So too bad I left my scissors in my dorm room"._ I grumbled within my thoughts.

Once again without warning I found something slammed into the back of my head, but this time it was different. I felt the trickle of blood stream down my back and before I could turn around I collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

**Till the next chapter my readers/reviewers! **

**BTW: Kutsuu means pain in Japanese while shisou means shadow of death for those of you who don't know!**


	4. Chapter 4: Inside The Nurse's Room

**Continuation from the third chapter where we last left off from…**

A bright light was the only thing I saw when I woke up. Hell no I wasn't dead I was just in the nurse's office on one of the many, many beds. There wasn't any water in this room either other than the tears coming from the crying the girl next to me. Teary was right beside me with a couple of bandages on her head and she seemed pale, and that's when I saw what her eyes were glaring at.

"Goddammit get this needle out of my arm before I go back into that damn coma". I hissed with my teeth clenched.

"S-s-sorry Ash I j-just really h-hate s-s-shots"! Teary whimpered.

Thankfully the nurse came by and removed the forsaken thing and we both relaxed after that.

"Why did I have that needle in my arm Teary"? I questioned a bit stressed.

"Oh well you lost some blood and they had to give you a transfusion". She said.

"Who gave me their blood"? I growled.

"Hordy Jones- but only because no one else in the whole school had your blood type"! Teary squeaked.

I simply just bit my lip to stop my curses from flashing out like a blast of lightning. Alas, I had to stop before I began to lose blood circulation in my lip and continued the conversation.

"So how long was I out and what in the name of hell happened"? I sighed.

"Turns out Hordy had a vial of saltwater in his pocket and covered his hand in it". Teary said. "The reason you bled though was because he struck you so dang hard on the head. Although he must've not used all his strength because you've only been out for about two hours".

"Two hours huh; well no harm done then". I yawned.

Her fist slammed on the small table beside me and I actually heard her curse. Then I lazily opened one eye to see what the hell was wrong.

"How can you say no harm done"!? Teary yelled. "He could've killed you, yet you say everything's alright! What the hell"!?

My hand reached out and grabbed her neck causing her to instantly become silent. Once I started to somewhat choke her though I let go and my hand returned back to me.

"I don't hold grudges against friends". I smirked. "Not even if I just met them today or a thousand years ago. Friendship isn't about the amount of time you spend together but the time you did have together. I've met a lot of people that way and some even became a part of my father's crew just because of the bit of time I had to chat with them. Never deny that enemies can have allies".

There was a long silence after that and I almost fell back to sleep when I felt something bite my leg and I jumped out of the bed. Before I started cussing though I grabbed the little thing and tossed it onto the table.

"YOU"! I roared.

"Please don't kill me master-sama"! The bat cried.

"_What the hell it can talk"!?_ I thought.

"What the hell is that"!? Teary freaked out.

I sighed, "Teary this is my new pet shadow bat that my father stored in my suitcase. He's been a shitload of trouble so far but in order to get on my better side he'll be better, right batty"?

The bat nodded quickly, flew up to my shoulder, and snuggled up close to my neck. I grabbed the little bat and stroked its soft, silky fur with one hand while I held it in the other.

"Oi Teary what do you think I should call him"? I questioned.

She shrugged, "I don't know he just seems like a bloodsucker to me".

"Aw well I'll just name him Vamp". I smirked. "You are a boy right"?

"Hell yeah I'm a guy". Vamp stated. "You got a problem with dudes"?

I yawned, "Only fishy ones my little shadow companion".

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my schedule since I knew our next class was probably over by now.

Fishmen School

Subject: History

Teacher: Mr. Bat

Room: A6

Subject: Fighting

Teacher: Mr. Kutsuu

Room: M2

Subject: English

Teacher: Miss. Scarlet

Room: F8

Subject: Survival

Teacher: Mr. Titan

Room: V7

Each class is about an hour and ten minutes long with an hour break between each class. Note that students don't get to pick their classes but get to decide if they want to attend them. 

"Oi Teary we only got one last subject for today, so hurry up and get up". I said. "By the way does Mr. Titan's name mean what it says"?

"Yeah I guess so I mean I only talked to him once before but it was a short conversation". Teary muttered. "Although I don't feel all that great to get going anywhere".

She went back to her bed and curled up in a tiny ball. I placed a chair next to her and tapped her on her shoulder until she unraveled herself.

"So what's gotten into your system"? I questioned.

Teary whimpered out, "Zeo and I are sparing partners for the rest of the school year…..and I sort of fainted when I found out. Ash I got here before you but heard what happened because it took two other students to carry you in here".

"Well come on I'll help you back to your room then". I suggested.

"No I'm fine". She sighed. "I feel numb now anyway. So I'll guess that I'll see you later then".

I smirked, "Yeah, yeah see you later. Besides at least you don't have to be paired up with or even deal with Hordy".

After setting the chair back I was leaving the room as I heard Teary make one last remark right as I turned to leave.

"Ashley just don't do anything that might upset those five guys"! She warned. "They'll snap anyone like a pencil if they feel like it"!

Vamp poked at my ear to see if I heard what she had said and I flicked him in the ear. He stopped complaining after a few minutes though. Besides the only time those boys would win is when they would use seaprism on me, but even then I still have my Fishman powers.

**Till the next chapter my readers and reviewers! Reviews are welcomed with cookies by the way!**


	5. Chapter 5: Back Again With Friends

**Continuation from the fourth chapter where we last left off from in this story…**

A couple of feet away from Mr. Titian's room I saw the five of those boys conversing about in a conversation they were having. Vamp flew off my shoulder, but since we were in water I guess he swam, and stayed behind me while I started walking right up to them.

"Ah Ashlethen out of the nurse's so soon"?! Hordy smirked.

"Yeah but I hope you like it better"! I hissed.

At that point I was close enough to when I punched him right in the face it sent him flying down the hallway. The part of my glove that was covering my knuckle had a bit of his nose blood on it but I simply just whipped it on the wall. I then turned around to see that I stunned the rest with my action and just shrugged as I turned back around.

"Try using seaprism on me again Jones and we'll see who's going to need a transfusion"! I barked. "Vamp come on we're going to class"!

The others just jumped out of the way as they saw a flying rat with wings swimming right behind me as I turned into the doorway. Once I was gone the four of them went running down the hall to Hordy's aide since he was still lying flat on his back.

"Oi wake up dude"! Daruma shouted.

"Damn she just gave you a bloody nose-ch". Ikaros said trying not to laugh.

"You just got the shit beat out of you with one punch," Zeo muttered. "What the hell is that girl"?

Hordy's red eyes opened and a wide smirk raced across his face. He just laughed and said, "She's something else around here"!

**In Mr. Titan's classroom…**

No one dared to sit next to me since they saw what I had done to Hordy in the hallway with the beating the shit out of him and everything, but my thoughts told me the others were thinking that I had a death wish. At this point I was wishing I had forcibly brought Teary in here so that I could've talked to somebody while waiting for the teacher to show up, but hell silence was fine sometimes. Although all I know is one second Vamp's sleeping in my lap and I'm half asleep and the next I'm literally thrown out of my chair.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF HELL DID THAT"!? I thundered in high voice.

"Who do you think Miss Kish"!? Hordy mocked me.

"Don't make fun of my laugh you piece of sushi"! I roared.

Instantly I stood right back up and saw him sitting in my chair. MY DAMN CHAIR! Really I now I think he's the one with the death wish.

"Get the hell out of my seat you bastard"! I growled.

He smirked and said two words, "Make me".

I snapped. Yep I just snapped right then and there. Never will I last long in a fight that requires you to get along with someone, and especially when that someone is ticking me off like hell. Although I am very easily angered if I forgot to mention that earlier.

Mr. Titan came in the room and saw his students crowed around two others that were wrestling on the floor cheering on the one they wanted to win. A horned student had the other in a headlock while the other just kept ramming his elbows into his enemy's ribcage. There was even a rat with wings that was biting the crap out of the boy's ankle trying to get his to stop with the elbow jabbing. It took two teachers to break up the two students and restrain them until they were in the nurse's office and had to be heavily sedated.

**Once again in the nurse's office but this time with Hordy…**

As I woke up I found myself lying in another medical bed right next to Hordy's medical bed with bandages covering my arms, head, legs, even my stomach. Teary was still here and lying in her own bed on my left side, but now she had a wet cloth covering her head and a thermometer in her mouth. One of the nurses came by the three of us and I quickly spoke up to catch the mermaid's attention.

"Oi what's wrong with my friend over here"? I questioned.

"You better just relax and take things slowly". She said. "Your friend just has a small fever that's all, but if you were asking about the boy he's taken the same damage as you I'm afraid".

"Ah don't be afraid he deserved it". I sighed. "Thanks anyway lady".

She moved along and I saw that on a table across the room they had put Vamp in a birdcage. It would be funny if he didn't have such a pouty face with a little trickling tear coming from the corner of his eye. He was starting to seem so damn pathetic I just closed my eyes and went back to sleep so I wouldn't have to see him that way.

**Later in the same place…**

A flick in the ear caused me to awaken and I lazily took my time and woke up a few minutes after the flick. Hordy was sitting on the side of his bed staring at me when I opened my eyes. Vamp was perched on his shoulder eating a crumb the fish boy seemed to have fed him with.

"What in the name of hell do you want"? I groaned.

He just grinned, "To wake up since the nurse is kicking us out of here. Turns out you can stay here all day and sleep the night but your ass gets put back in the hallway in the morning. Unless you have like a broken arm or something like that, but since we don't our asses are back on the outside. Teary gets to stay because she has a severe fever though".

I somewhat laughed, "Gee what a lovely thing to hear in the morning after a day of fucking and troublesome hell".

As I sat up Vamp swam to my shoulder and nuzzled up real close to my stitches. I scratched his back and he seemed to giggle as I soon started to tickle his ribs. For a couple of seconds I felt like I was back home in Hogsback laboratory being fixed up from a training accident or something. Father would come in soon with a slight scolding but would just forgive me after I gave him a small sorry face and we'd go to breakfast. He'd have pancakes while I'd eat waffles and Gyoro, Nin, and Bao would soon come running into the dining room bawling their eyes out due to fretting about my condition so much. I'd have to comfort them for a bit before returning to my meal and let the three of them nap in my lap as I finished eating. After the meal I'd curl up next to father's long neck as he took us back to the master bedroom for a nap. Too bad Hordy tapped me on the shoulder and ruined the moment for me.

"So about earlier I'm sorry for taking your seat". Hordy apologized. "Guess I'm a bit impressed with your skill, powers, and training I wanted to test you some. Although I didn't expected the nosebleed that you surprised me with".

I smiled and laughed, "Aw forget about it Jones it was just a bit of brawling that's all! No actual harm really done! Kishishishish, to think I was about to bite into your arm to make you stop jabbing into my ribcage right as the teachers came"!

"Oh yeah well I was getting ready to chomp off your hand when they came"! Hordy grinned. "Man we might've beaten each other senseless but it was in a good kind of senseless way"!

After a few more minutes of laughing and chatting the nurses shooed us out of their office. We continued to talk in the hallway until I saw the time.

"Oh man it's three in the morning dammit I should be snoring in my slumber right now". I yawned. "Oi Hordy I'll see you later"?

"Yeah, yeah see you later Ashes". He yawned as well. "Maybe you can come hang out with the guys and I next time instead of the infirmary".

"Kishishish, yeah maybe". I smirked. "Later Jones".

With the wave of my hand I started back for my room. Vamp snuggled up even closer to my neck and seemed to wrap his wings around my neck while doing so. I let this slip by this time because my mood was too good to kick anyone else's ass today, or well yesterday and including today. Either way my first day was fun! Just wait until it starts all over again!

**Till the next chapter! Read and review as for the time being!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fish Tales

**Continuation from the fifth chapter from where we last left off from…**

About seven in the morning I found myself waking up due to two reasons. First off Vamp had moved right next to my ear and was snoring like hell, and the second was because my stomach growled like an angry wolf.

I sighed, "Dammit I didn't eat anything yesterday after I left. Oi batty wake up you little pest! I'm going to eat; if you want something just hold out until I get back. Maybe Father left you some bat kibble or something like that".

He rolled over in his slumber onto my face and I pushed him off my shoulder. After I got dressed in one of my pairs of black jeans and shirts I hooked my scissors to my belt. Then slowly I started to pull the door shut and then slammed it as hard as I could. Only after I heard a low groan go off from inside did I walk away snickering.

**On the outside of the school perimeter…**

Near the better part of the district I found a place that its people were finally so scared of me that I got myself a free meal. Nothing much just a box of chow mein and a bag of chips. I found a nice rooftop to even stretch out on while I ate.

A pair of chop sticks was thrown into the box as I finished and I popped my shoulders before lying my head against a chimney. As I was just about to drift off someone threw a rock up where I was.

"WHAT THE HELL"!? I thundered.

They must've thrown it pretty hard since it felt like I had a bruised rib. Although after I yelled I found out who "they" was.

"Jahahaha, see I told you guys she'd get pissed off"! Hordy laughed.

Instantly I jumped down and saw the five guys I met yesterday laughing their asses off. For the sake of their lives they settled down and invited me over to them.

"So what do you all want"? I questioned.

"Something," Zeo sighed. "Something indeed".

"Smartass". I growled.

"Better than being a dumbass". He seemed to grin.

I would've smacked him just for being an ass in general but today I wished to save myself the trouble.

"Either way I restate my previous question". I said. "What in the hell do you five want"?

"Well do you want to hang with us"? Daruma squeaked as he asked me.

This shocked me a bit since I was never invited to "hang out" before. Really I just trained my powers and skills on Thriller Bark most days. Other than that I just played around with Hildon, Gyoro, Nin, and Bao whenever I felt like it. Life outside of the fog just became officially new to me yesterday anyway.

My cheeks reddened up and I kicked the ground. "What do you mean by hang out"?

Hordy slung an arm over my shoulder and smirked as I tried to remove his arm only to have it wrapped around my neck. He made me I lose my train of thought due to the fact I found my eyes locked up with his again. Also the fact that he had me right up against his chest didn't help my matter.

"Ashes what do you think we mean by it"? He laughed. "Come on anyway cause you'll see what we mean when we get there. Understood"?

I only nodded my head and we all started walking with me still underneath Hordy's grip. Three things were certain at this point.

One: Hordy had a powerful grip; this doesn't help my matter.

Number Two: I've officially gone against Teary's warning and now I'm hanging with these guys.

The Third: Maybe I'm starting to think that she might've just been talking out of fear about the five of them, and also love for Zeo might've gotten in her mind.

**Sometime later…**

The guys took me to one of the largest ships I've ever seen in my whole life. They asked me if this ship was big enough and I only grinned.

I smirked. "You five do realize that I live on the world's biggest ship right"?

Either way we went around the side of the enormous ship and entered the thing where a gaping hole was made by some sort of chain. Past the hole and a few rooms was one huge room where a bunch of people were gathered around one Fishman who was starting a story. Hordy made sure that the six of us got front row seats just before the tale began.

"Oi Hordy who's this guy and why is everyone gathered here"? I whispered.

"What"!? Hordy quietly barked. "How can you not know who Arlong is!? He's one of the main bosses around here. He used to hunt down humans and make them pay for their very existence before he joined up with his brothers Tiger and Jinbe in the Sun Pirates. I'll even have you know that I severely respect Arlong most of all and I hope to join up with him in their crew one day".

Somebody hushed us and we both glared backwards to try and find the person but everyone quickly became quiet as the one Fishman came forward.

The tale had started off in a battle against the navy in tropical storm on the Grand Line just a couple of islands away from Fishman Island. Captain Tiger had caught cold just a few days before the battle and wasn't able to lift a single pistol, so he put Jinbe in charge during the fight. The Sun Pirate crew had bolted through the water and easily jumped aboard or broken through by the base of the naval ship. Arlong boasted about the number of humans he put of their misery once he started talking about the humans making the stupid mistake by shooting at the crew. He said twenty men went to hell without heads that day, seventeen had their lungs ripped open, while nine had drowned because they couldn't swim. Then Arlong went on about how weak the human species was.

Arlong smirked, "They're the ultimate weak species! Nothing on this whole planet could bring more shame to themselves than those bastards! Their hides aren't worthy enough to be laid down on the floor and be stepped on by our shoes! Humans are completely inferior to our impeccable Fishman kind"!

He gave a small bow as we all applauded at the end. Although as Hordy and the guys went up to talk to him I stayed back to think a bit about Arlong had said.

"_No doubt about it that we're stronger than humans but why haven't I noticed this before in my life"? _I thought. _"Then again the only time I ever saw actual humans instead of zombies was when Father and I were stealing their shadows and using them for our own purposes. Alas, I wasn't raised to think that humans are weak I just simply know that for a plain fact, besides if Father had intended me to hate their kind I would've killed those people at the very sight. I wonder how the guys feel about this topic"?_

Suddenly Dosun walked back over to me and pulled me to my feet before pushing me in front of Arlong himself.

Hordy smirked, "This is Ashlethen, our newest friend, and she's the daughter of Gecko Moria".

"Quite a rarity to meet spawns of a Warlord," Arlong said and then took my hand a softly kissed the top of it. "I'll make it quite certain to remember your name".

I blushed and turned my head away slightly. "Aren't you the gentleman"?

"Well no one meets by any sort of fashion". He smirked. "Although I apologize in advance because I really must be going. Nice of me to meet you Ashlethen".

My legs became jelly while I felt a certain tingle crawl up my back as he said my name real slowly in that voice of his. Once he left I fell back some and Ikaros caught me since he was behind me.

"Oi what's up with you"? He questioned.

I sighed, "Nothing, nothing at all".

Hordy's face was beat red and his fist were clenched shut as he heard me say this. He heard and saw the way Arlong had acted around me.

As we started to leave the ship I looked back and smirked. _"Kishishishish…Nice place with nice people"._

**The end of this chapter but this means the start of another one! Review till then and I'm sorry for those of you who expected French Toast. To make up for it I'll say that Gyoro, Nin, and Bao were the ones who ate it. Till next time my readers!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sake Equals Death

**Continuation from sixth chapter of this here story where we last left off from into the seventh chapter of this here story…**

* * *

The smirk on my face went from ear to ear with no signs of stopping its cheerful, devilish look. My thoughts also wouldn't stop trying to outrace my heart, and yet I was utterly calm. It wasn't that way for some people though…

Hordy was completely pissed after the gathering that once the six of us got out of the huge ship and went to a small park area he suddenly just stormed off on his own. Zeo warned me to stay away from him as I went to try and catch up with him.

He sighed, "Ashlethen if you go near Hordy right now he'll kill you".

I didn't doubt him one bit, and that was a first. The tone of his voice was nothing but serious and calm. Truly I've never gone wrong with someone telling me something in a tone like that so I went with my instincts.

**SMASH!** All five of us jumped up at the sudden crashing of stone.

The guys' faces went a bit blank at what they were looking at and I just turned my head as a large building in the distance of the district was blown to bits. "Oi, oi you four don't suppose…" I started to ask but I already knew the answer.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked back at Dosun. "Leave the boss he needs to clear his mind-dosun. So while Hordy's busy do you want to grab a drink with us-dosun? B-But only if you're still willing to hang around-dosun".

I smirked, "Sure why not? At this rate I could use some cold sake".

"SAKE-CH"!? Ikaros freaked out. "WHERE-CH!? DON'T LET SOMEONE FRY ME-CH"!

I just stood there watching the tall squid man panic for no reason while the others tried to calm him down. Once they had him settled down I noticed that he was now wearing a blindfold.

"Um, yeah, so anyone going to explain the whole tantrum he just threw"? I asked trying not to laugh out loud.

Zeo sighed, "He just has Pyrophobia, the fear of fire".

"What the hell does that have to do with sake"? I questioned.

Daruma jumped on top of his head and laughed. "Hee, hee, is it bad, Ashlethen, when a Giant Squid Fishman fears being roasted up like a normal squid? Although we don't really need to talk about that freak accident that happened to an old and dead friend of ours".

"Daidalos"! Ikaros cried facing the background.

"_Seriously what in the hell is wrong!? I can bring him back, but he won't be able to be in saltwater anymore". _I thought.

I helped him off the ground and slung three of his arms over my shoulder since his memories of his friend drained his will power. _"Poor guy, but at least he has someone to mourn for". _

"Does this happen often"? I questioned.

"Just every time someone mentions dried squid or sake". Zeo sighed. "That's one reason that whenever we go out we always drink booze or grog, Ashlethen".

The tone in his voice irked me and I almost turned around to slap the crap out of his words, so all I did was smirk. "Oh for the love of hell you better not be blaming me for this. Just for your information you know what Hordy can do with his strength right? Well I'm the daughter of a Warlord, a user of the Shadow-Shadow devilfruit, and I'm a Fishman, now try and think about just how much power I wield".

"Tch," Zeo sighed. "Bitch please, I'm not a dumbass. I know that you can't use devilfruit powers in the ocean, but since you're a freak a nature I'll back off as for the time being".

My jaw nearly dropped in irritation. "You're calling me a freak of nature when I can't even see if you have a nose, mouth, or ears?! Dude, seriously you have no damn right to place me as a freak"!

"Stop it you two-dosun"! Dosun scolded. "Damn you both to be freaks if you both won't shut up right now-dosun".

My ears slightly pointed downward and I sighed, "Yeah, yeah I know we shouldn't fight. Better to save words of hate and actual violence for those bedamned humans. Wasting our breath on each other isn't going to kill any of them worth shit. So now if we can get past this I'll pay for the drinks".

Everyone of the guys' eyes went dark and I quickly frowned as I found myself in a tough position all of a sudden. "How much do you guys drink…"?

Daruma smirked, "As much as we freaking can of course"!

"That's what I was afraid of…" I groaned.

**At A Bar In The District…**

Thank hell that when the five of us walked into the bar no one stared at us like they do in those weird situations that people talk about. A bunch of men were already crowding the bar when we came in so instead of sitting at the actual bar we had to get a table.

I plopped down in my seat and Daruma tried to sit in my lap. Naturally I decked him to the floor and he went to his own seat. A young mermaid then came by and I was a bit shocked to see an actual mermaid in the district since, from what I heard, all of them were usually lived on the island.

"What'll you five be having"? She asked and the pulled out a pen and paper.

"Plain booze". Zeo stated bluntly.

"Anything but sake". Ikaros instructed.

Daruma and Dosun both ordered some heavy drinker's grog and I looked at the small menu on the table once and I smirked. "The Swig of Death".

A few men stared at me from the front of the bar and I continued to smirk as she went back to get our drinks. When I looked at the guys they were just staring at me like I just turned green or something. "What"?

"No one really ever orders 'The Swig of Death' as for the fact it's said to make you drunk right as you take the first sip". Daruma explained.

I shrugged, "Maybe that's what I need after a day like this".

The girl came back with our drinks and the guys watched as I took my drink up in my hand. "Stop staring you dumbasses"! I barked.

They stopped looking and took sips from their own drinks and I glanced down at my own. Black liquid that seemed to go on forever inside its container. "Well…here's to one day ruling the ocean"!

"Cheers to that"! They guys smirked (even though I couldn't tell if Zeo even smiled).

One little sip went past my lips and the next thing I know my mind is being thrown into a world of darkness. I didn't know if I was drunk or knocked out, but whatever in the name of hell it was it certainly did whatever the hell its job was. Too bad I couldn't see anything though…

* * *

**Till the next chapter of this here story I bid you all a short farewell! Sorry for the late update by the way but I had a serious case of writer's block with this story but it's over now! Either way you may now read this over as many times as you wish and review it as well if you wish to do that as well!**


End file.
